Dreams
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: In the land of dreams everything is possible. What unites them are their undisclosed feelings of both hurt and love. Dreams and demons await one that loves forever and only the perfect knight can save her.  Dokuga challenge


**A/N: **This is a one-shot challenge for _Elenna_'s "MA 18+" story thingy based on a picture. I personally love _ohparapraxia_'s art and I am one of the fans down on dA, so I wanted to participate while I still can catch some plot wabbits XD I seem to be lacking in this department as of late, don't know if anyone saw this. Well, seeing that I am just a novice at this, I mean at competing against someone in a fic, knowing that I am not English or American, I will just go straight to the writing process. Forgive my mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

_**Dreams**_

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Two in the afternoon on a summer day, temperatures reaching up to thirty eight degrees in the shade, no clouds on a perfectly pristine sky, found a tired and obviously sleep-deprived miko in a leather chair, the cooling system in her apartment opened to max, the desk in front of her filled to the brim with papers. Blinking slowly as she watched her laptop's screen flicker, the now dark mirror reflecting her disheveled self, a deep sigh escaped her chipped lips as she tried to turn around and look at her messy environment. Books were stacked everywhere, opened or closed, each bearing the mark of her on them. And if only there were only books that covered the floor, but bottles of water or juice, plus opened boxes of pizzas and other disposable trash lay either directly on the wooden planks or on the glass table in the middle of her large living-room that was both the spot where she usually invited her friends and her working space. A rising author didn't have much money to go around with, so she had to use whatever she could find in her advantage.

And she had done just that for the past year, releasing already two books that had received favorable reviews from all around the world. She was currently working on her third release the fantastic novel half finished. And she would have done a better job on it if the stupid dreams hadn't started, her mind fogged up by new and scarier ideas. She couldn't use anything from her dreams, yet they kept invading her mind, waking her up every time she tried to get some shut eye. Two months of barely sleeping had taken their toll on her and right now, as she pressed a few letters, her fingers numb and barely functioning, she was more like a zombie than a human being.

Closing her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose with one hand as she tried to push herself from the sticky chair, Kagome Higurashi also known as Shikon Miko in the industries she had tackled down in merely two years, wobbled on her feet, almost falling down on the ground in a pile of human flesh and bones. And she would have if her hands hadn't shot forward towards the desk, her new found support making her shake her head. She was in a worse condition than she had previously thought, but she could do nothing about it. If she could only fall asleep for only, lets say, two days, then maybe she could stand up without the possibility of cracking her skull open with the first step she would take away from her support. But she couldn't fall asleep. **He** wouldn't let her.

Dragging her feet towards the bathroom, her wobbly state making her bump in large piles of either trash or books and magazines she had used to try and occupy the nights in which she couldn't afford to fall asleep, the brunette somehow managed to reach the bathroom without injuring herself. Forcing her tired muscles to move her meat suit a bit further, the half asleep twenty two year old woman grabbed the sink with pale, shaking hands. She couldn't sleep, barely ate and above all, she couldn't work. Her life was going down the drain and fast, and she had zero possibilities to stop it. Starring at the reflection in the mirror, her eyes watered, anger and disappointment shinning behind her azure orbs. The image wasn't pretty at all. The woman that stared back at her wasn't at all what she remembered. Unnaturally pale skin, lifeless onyx hair that hung around her shivering dehydrated body that had suddenly lost weight and on which only a pair of short and a large T-shirt looked good, pale lips that could never be kisses again and, above all, dark rings marooned her face, making her big, baby-blue eyes stand out even more and not in the adorable way people expected them to stand out as. No, she looked more like a ghost, a part of her former self and not the pretty part.

Huffing, as she closed her eyes, Kagome mumbled to herself, cursing the gods that had cursed her with dreams that each night turned more into nightmares. Cracking a tired eye open, fighting to stay awake and not succumb to the need for sleep that racked havoc in her body, the young miko gulped down a breath as, once again, her nightmare demon smiled wickedly from the other side of the mirror, his beautiful face stretched into a terrific face that had long ago started to scare her close to death. She had enjoyed the dreams with him at first, the tender side of him making her feel safe and loved, though she didn't know why she felt something like that towards a figment of her over productive imagination. Yet, as the dreams progressed, his baritone voice had started to wake her up, his kind smiles turning out to be what she now feared them to be: clear intends at her life, the demonic side of them making her skin crawl every time his sharp teeth peaked from his slightly parted lips. And if it wasn't for his gorgeous appearance she probably would have guessed that this wasn't normal. Not in the least! Yet, she now found herself battling him though her nightmares never left only got worse.

Starring at the image that stared back at her, scarlet eyes glinting murder and pain, though they still harbored that naughty, excruciatingly beautiful side that had made her like him to the point it hurt, the image in the mirror of her demon, her curse, Kagome watched as he inched forward towards her, not noticing when her body leaned forward as well, her hands gripping the porcelain sink with so much force her knuckles were now white. Fair skin, probably silky at touch, shone vibrantly in her eyes, as his pink lips stretched further, his long canines coming into view as he perused her through half lidded eyes, long dark eyelashes shadowing his unique orbs. Long, white hair that looked like it had been gifted from the moon hallowed his perfect face, making his markings stand out even more on his pale composure. Magenta stripes, two on each cheekbone accentuated his face, the blue moon shinning viciously between his onyx brows. He was like a godly apparition and she knew he couldn't be real, yet he had haunted her every dream since she had started to work with her new, aloof editor so she couldn't deny his existence. Not as long as she wanted to sleep for at least a day.

Puffing her cheeks as the beautiful male in the mirror snickered at her, soundlessly, the red with black clouds that surrounded his body waffling around him, making his hair glow in the dim light, Kagome moved her glaze towards the small flowers that flew around him, as if hinting her towards something, but she never could put her finger on it.

"Why wont you let me sleep? I need to or I will collapse and probably die..." she whispered, hanging her head low, breaking the eye contact she had with the malicious creature that continued to smile at her.

And, as she expected it, no answer came. Huffing, a masochistic side of her whishing to hear the deep baritone, even though she knew that she would do better without it, Kagome crouched down, her bottom hitting the cold surface of the bathroom floor as she opened her eyes to stare at the gorgeous youkai, her back resting against the tub. Why couldn't he speak to her now, though in her dreams he was far too scary for her to enjoy the sweet rumble he produced? He could appear here, like this, yet he would never speak to her.

Grabbing her legs, blue eyes stared at her barely clothed state, shivering from the cold, yet welcoming it. She wanted to sleep so much. To hell with the meeting she had with her editor that wanted to talk to her about the latest pages she had made. To hell with the dinner her best-friend, Sango, had invited her to. She could barely stand and no food could sound appetizing to her right now, everything tasting like sour chunks of cardboard. Yes. The only thing she needed was sleep. As she thought about the inappropriate place someone might find her, probably the ice-prick of her editor or his loud-mouthed brother, or even her friends, her eyes fluttered close, her long battle against sleep coming to an end. The last thing she saw, though, was the sad smile her youkai king was bestowing upon her, like he was sincerely sorry for what he was doing to her.

'_Yet you aren't the cause of this... My mind is going crazy so I made you up.' _ She tried to reason with herself before she fell in the smothering depths of her dreams, his warm yet hurtful arms there to catch her. _'Right?'_ she finally asked, laying numbly on the floor and in his arms, as he swept her away, long mane fluttering behind him.

For the first time in weeks, the mahogany haired girl slept without confronting the beautiful beast. He didn't disturb her with nightmares from a distant past she didn't know anything about. She didn't have to survive some stupid quest, battle against some unimaginable foe and destroy him. She only slept, warmed up by his embrace and carried away on his dark clouds. Though she could still hear him whispering something about him being as real as he could get and that creatures like him were hiding around her in human form, the young miko chose not to respond. She knew of creatures that were stronger that humans. She knew because, before she had started to talk about such creatures in her books, she had battled against them, purifying them from peoples homes as part of her duties as a priestess. But, even if she knew about the youkai kind, somehow, a creature as strong and as beautiful as him couldn't be real. He couldn't be real. Her tormentor, her demon couldn't really exist, couldn't be as close as he proclaimed himself to be, because, if this was true, then she could only fall in love with the sadistic, blood-seeking him. There was something in her that wanted him. And it was because of that something that she sometimes refused to sleep, not only because of the bloody and soul-damaging dreams he offered her. She didn't really mind the feel or the quite realistic smell of an era she didn't knew, or the feeling of killing creatures that wanted to harm her. She didn't mind the taste of blood on her tongue or pleasure she found in having him close no matter how deadly he was. No, what scared her was the need she felt for him.

Moaning as he ran his claws on her heated yet cold skin, Kagome wrapped her hands around her knees and turned around on the bathroom floor, hiding her face from the world. Dreams couldn't be real!

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

Suppressing a growl as his patience reached its limits, the very tall and very imposing male fumbled with his pockets, his fingers searching for the small key she had granted to him, saying that, if she ever happened to not be home, he could just let himself in and leave her a message of some sorts. He wasn't angered by the fact that she hadn't come to get the door when they had agreed to see each other that day to discus about her book. No. He was furious that she hadn't shown herself at the editorial department, where he worked in absolute freedom, in over two weeks. Plus, she had sounded somewhat off when he had spoken with her on the phone, like she was on the verge of falling asleep or was very ill. For a girl that was so chirpy that it almost made him nauseous, Kagome had always taken care of both him and herself. So why was she so tired when he had told her to take it easy? Why hadn't she called him if she was feeling sick? Sure, they weren't the best of friends, the loner side of him kicking in every time they were near and making him act all professional and nothing else, yet he had been around her since she had been in middle school, only four years separating them in age.

He had been the one that had contacted his old friend, Bankotsu, and had told him to take the girl under his wing and make her a star, publishing her first books. He had been the one to agree, though not showing even the smallest hint of interest or care towards her, when she had asked him if he could be her new editor. He **was ** the world-known Sesshomaru Tashio that had published book after book with incredible audience and had made several movies when he had been only in high-school. So why was she taking this so lightly?

Huffing, finally grabbing the key, he unlocked the door to her apartment, scrunching up his nose when the sight greeted him with its foul stench. He had never known a girl could act so... Biting his tongue to will his thoughts away, recognizing his half-brother's stench on most of the trash and figuring he was the source of most of the mess, the brunette closed the door behind him and dropped his suitcase near the entrance, while unbuttoning his shirt.

Ruffling his dark bangs as his eyes narrowed at the sight, the renown author worked up his sleeves and started picking up whatever he could, stashing away the trash in large plastic bags and putting away the piles of books that were, obviously, Kagome's. As he worked, his brown eyes blank of any emotion, his thoughts went to the past. He had known the girl because of his brother and, although he hadn't been very thrilled when she had started to spin around him, trying to befriend him, he hadn't pushed her away. She was sweet, innocent and loving and although she had had eyes only for his half-brother, she had outgrown the faze after he had started pursuing her cousin. He liked the new Kagome but had never bowed his head in her direction, though he couldn't figure exactly why. That is, when he started working with her, his heart had started to melt and sway under her gaze, though nothing showed on his outward appearance, but small smiles and quiet laughs.

Finishing half of the troublesome work the girl had left behind, the stoic man stepped over another pile of books, his long legs helping him not to tumble over something and land on his face like he expected at some point, he glared at the opened bathroom door. Getting closer and closer to said room, his eyes widened at the sight. Right before him, the girl that had made it a point in making him feel every possible emotion on earth, lay on her side on the black marble floor, hugging her legs to her chest, her forehead resting on her knees. Small boxers hid her lower part as an oversized, black T-shirt covered her upper body, making her skin look even more pale than it already was.

Her breathing was even and she looked like she was sleeping, though the subtle shivers that made her body shake made him rush towards her. Kneeling next to her, watching her sleep, Sesshomaru thought about waking her up, so that he could at least put her to bed. But, just as he lay his hand on her shoulder, his warm fingers gently caressing her cold skin, something in him snapped, his head being filled with a loud growl.

Jerking his hand away as he blinked in her direction, his eyes were again drawn towards her skin, as he tried again, unable to believe what had happened. When their skin made contact again, something in him, the beast he had fought into dormancy, roared again, stopping him from waking her up. A pink glow rose from her form, tainted with blue sparks, as his appearance changed. His perfectly constructed mask disappeared, tanned skin leaving behind milky white, black hair turning back to its silver nature, brown eyes glowing amber and his inherited markings once again visible on his skin. His human shield had been taken apart by only a pulse of her reiki and his beast indignant growl.

Tsking at the sight of him in the mirror, knowing that something wrong was happening with the girl, the moon kissed inuyoukai hoisted her trembling form off the ground, shivering himself when her cold skin touched his much warmer one, and walked out of the room, carrying her towards her room. Looking down at her softly moaning body, the youkai male closed his eyes, his beast laughing at his attempts to make him talk. Whatever was happening, the primal side of him was making her sick and he could not afford to see her like that.

'_You better stop this. Not out of some stupid consideration, but if you kill her I know you will regret it the most.'_ He tried to warn his childish beast, wielding his feelings out of his tone.

Putting her down on the bed, his eyes trained on her face, Sesshomaru watched her sleep, her nose scrunched up and her hands tugging at his shirt, not letting him go. Of all the things this little girl wanted, this was the least expected. She pleaded him through soft mewls and moans that he should stay with her. Huffing, another warning growl erupting from his beast's throat, Sesshomaru sat down next to her, pushing her light body away so he could fit on her one-person bed. Scrunching over, feeling her snake her hands around his torso, Sesshomaru huffed, closing his eyes as he left her to sleep. He could at least take the time and talk to his suddenly rebelling beast.

**-x-x-**

** -x-x-**

"I am so sorry! I am sorry!" she cried, bowing her head low in front of the brunette, expecting to hear him yell at her for keeping him prisoner for two whole days in her room.

"I am sorry... I didn't mean to..." she tried to apologies, rubbing her eyes as she looked back at him, her heart skipping a beat and running from its designed place to her throat.

He looked so beautiful, bathed in the morning light like he was, his shinny, inky black hair braided skillfully on his shoulder as he stared back down at her, chocolate orbs narrowed dangerously, making her bow down again.

"It is alright, Kagome." He finally huffed, rubbing his face, his form no longer rigid.

"But I kept you here and... you were so kind as to not wake me... I couldn't sleep for two whole weeks and... Please forgive me!" she fought with her words, slurring them as she again bowed her head.

"I told you it is alright. I didn't have anything planned so you did nothing wrong." He stopped her from going into another tirade, raising a large hand towards her.

"Maybe... But for me to slap you like that... I am truly sorry!" she blushed, looking away, her mind rewinding the last two hours.

She had slept so good that she couldn't believe how better she already felt. And when she had stretched, something really warm and deliciously smelling moved against her. She didn't want to open her eyes and realize that it had all been a dream of some sorts, so she had hugged whatever it was so close to her even closer, nuzzling her face against it. That is, until she heard the distinct beat of a heart, right were she had put her head. Her eyes had snapped open only to drown into beautiful ambers, pale skin complimented beautifully by the pale blue shirt the man was wearing.

She had blushed furiously then and, right when the gorgeous creature, that clearly wasn't human but resembled her dream-demon so much, opened his mouth to say something, a deafening shriek escaped her lips, fallowed suit by a powerful slap. She had not only slapped the one that had stayed with her with so much force as to hurt him, the angry mark still present on her editor's skin as a sign that she hadn't been dreaming then, but had pushed him off the bed with enough force to make him fly, or better yet roll, towards the door. The next thing she knew was that she had tried to outrun whatever had been next to her in the bet, only to fail miserably and be caught the next second, a powerful hold keeping her pinned against a hard chest, a large hand covering her mouth.

When she had turned, her eyes met the bored gaze of her director, black hair instead of white shinning in the light. And, as a girl who knew she had made a colossal mistake, she had started apologizing and had kept at it till this very moment. He was still rubbing his sore cheek from time to time, mumbling something about impossible women and their sleeping habits. Steeling a look at him as she kept her face down, Kagome bit her reddened lips, munching on the question she had bubbling in her chest, the need to know overpowering her senses.

"I will answer all your questions after we clean this place up. Now go work, Higurashi!" his tone changed for the worse his gaze hardening as he glared at her.

Straitening her back, her face once again red, Kagome rushed to do as he had asked, working as fast as she could. She wanted to see if what she had discovered that morning was real or not. The last thing she wanted was for her demon to take over her day time as well as her dreams. And if Sesshomaru was what she presumed he was, then why did he resemble her demon so much? And why, for God's sake, had she kept him close to her and had reveled in his smell, like he had been just the right medicine for her sorrows?

Gasping for air as she tried hoisting a large box on top of another, her train of thoughts snapped as she felt the mountain of books that rested inside said boxes topple over in her direction, threatening to bury her under their weight. But right before she yelled for help, the heavy burden in her arms lightened as a pair of tanned arms shot in front of her, her head hitting the large expanse of her editor's chest, his grumbled disapproval for her methods of doing house-cleaning echoing through his chest. Collapsing to the ground as she rubbed her sore arms together, Kagome craned her neck backwards, her eyes piercing his chin as she tried to figure out the best way to bombard him with questions.

"Are you finished with cleaning your living room, Higurashi?" his monotone question send shivers down her spine.

"Y-Yes!" she answered, trying to get up but failing, slipping on a paper and hitting the floor once more.

"Then you can ask me whatever you want to ask me." He sighed, closing one eye and staring at her through the other as he helped her up, walking away from her the next second.

"Show me!" she yelled after him, shaking her arms wildly, pointing at all of him. "Show me how you really look like!" she blurred out when he frowned in her direction, the dangerous glint in his eyes going unnoticed by the exited petite woman.

Stopping himself from rolling his eyes at her, knowing that the girl could probably force him to do whatever she wanted him to do, seeing that she had utterly enslaved his beast into submission with only a couple of smiles and polite kisses, Sesshomaru turned around on his heals and walked towards her living room, plopping down on her leather chair as she scurried her way after him, dropping in front of him, wide, azure orbs almost eating him whole. Taking in a deep breath, concentrating on not yelling at her and whishing for her not to get scared, the young male closed his eyes and released his youki, one hand rotating a silver earring that adorned his right ear.

Inhaling sharply as the surge of power rushed over her, the warm colors of the setting sun making her wish it was night already so the magic could really be like the ones she had so frequently used in her books, Kagome almost toppled over on her back from the force, battling her own mystic power under control. Shuffling closer to the rapidly changing gorgeous piece of male she had ever laid eyes on, Kagome gasped at the surreal beauty her editor presented to her greedy eyes. Pale skin, silver, long hair, still braided, golden orbs and most importantly: magenta stripes and velvety blue moon on his forehead, that was what greeted her, along with pointed ears and deadly long claws that could probably slash through anything.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she yelled, jumping up after he finished transforming, his expectant eyes widening at her display, her body moving in front of him with increasing speed as she padded down in her naked feet up and down her apartment.

"You knew what, miko?" his rumbling voice hadn't changed from the one she knew oh so well, her pulse quickening as she faltered in her step after looking at him just once.

"I knew you had something to do with my nightmares! I knew you... weren't... human..." she pointed out, her happy face turning blank, her resolve suddenly childish.

"Then you must be a powerful priestess if you could detect that. This Sesshomaru is one of many full-fledged youkai that remain in this world. Till now, I haven't shown myself to a human but only once. Though all the other demons know what I am and what I look like." He nodded in her direction, watching as she just stared at him, blinking quickly, the happy smile turning into a frown.

"Then why have you bothered to..." she tried to ask, narrowing her eyes, her face suddenly very close to his, though he made no move to put some distance between them.

He was the same cold man she had known from the start. Nothing made the ice move, not even her continuous heat! He would remain serene and unmoving, a stoic creature till the end. Nothing could touch him if he didn't want it to touch him.

"I wasn't the one to choose this path. The more... primal part in myself chose for me." He huffed, closing his eyes, his head resting on the big chair he was sitting in.

"And you couldn't have made him change his mind?... He had to haunt my dreams and almost kill me from being too tired!" Kagome mumbled, crossing her arms under her breasts and puffing her cheeks.

"I did not know." Was the only monotone response the young miko got out of him, her eyes once again glued to him.

"Can I write about you?" she unconsciously muttered, as her eyes traced his stripes.

"Hn" was his signature answer, just as he got up and put back his defenses, his jet-black hair a dark spot on her usually rainbow colored room.

Clasping her hands on her mouth as she watched him retrieve his suitcase, Kagome realized too late that he had left her home and she had yet to receive an answer. He was the missing key to her book, now she knew that. And there was another mystery she was dying to solve in the dreams his other part, or whatever that creature had been, had fed her. A malicious grin spread over her face, her eyes sparkling. This was definitely going to be fun.

**-x-x-**

** -x-x-**

"Come on! Why won't you tell me?" she groaned, her hands encircling his waist as she tried to keep him in her apartment, his black hair disheveled from her dirty and surprise attacks on his person.

Struggling to get out without hurting her, Sesshomaru barked angrily at his beast for letting the girl see what he had never wished her to see in the first place. Why was he now stuck with this problem on his head he didn't know, but for the past month he had been assaulted from everywhere by her, her childish curiosity letting him go only when he had started telling her about himself and his centuries old family. He was born this century like she had been, so why did she want to know more? He had only now started his years of not aging and only because he had wanted to start now. He had told her whatever he could about his family and had watched in horror as his very amused father, who had loved her from the first time he had laid eyes on her, changed in both of his forms before her, her happy laughs dying when her eyes had landed on him. Since that moment he had vehemently refused to ever transform in front of her without telling her why, her curiosity spiking even more as the time passed, her relentless tries in making him show himself to her growing. Why was she so keen on seeing him in his true form was beyond him, but he didn't and will never give her the opportunity to see.

He had been very happy when she had directed her attention towards Inuyasha, but her curiosity had died after she had seen and petted the whelp a few times, her attention back on him once again. What could he do to make her stop? He wasn't going to cave in and let her see him, not for all the money, power, love or whatever she could offer or couldn't offer him.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaseeee?" she wailed, pushing her legs on the ground harder, tugging at his waist with power, her reiki rising around her, making it almost impossible to move.

"No!" he snarled, trying to detach her from his person, failing miserably when he toppled over, landing on top of her.

Groaning, yet not loosing another minute, Kagome wiggled from under him, letting him lay on his back as she strangled his lap, her small hands pinning his much larger ones next to his head. A cry of victory erupted from her small frame as she stared back down on him, blue meeting bored chocolate, his stoic mask back in place, though he was getting angrier by the minute.

"Come on! Show me or I will show you no mercy!" she stuck her tongue out on him, eying his ear-piece with greedy eyes.

"Try anything on this one and you will regret it!" he warned, his teeth shinning in the summer sun that invaded the room.

Biting her lower lip, Kagome looked down at him, her mind trying to come up with a way to make him surrender and just show her. She wanted to pet him desperately. Her book was almost at its end and she needed some details about him. But he was far too annoying to let her see. Her pause gave him the perfect window to attack her and, as she yelped in surprise for suddenly being tossed off of him and landing on her back with the dog demon on top, the young writer blinked rapidly up at him, his face suddenly too close for comfort.

"If you ever try that again, I will get nasty with you." His small growl made her shiver as his head descended really fast, his fangs laced on her neck.

Barely suppressing a moan as he bit harder, sucking gently on her wounded flesh, Kagome closed her eyes, sinfully delighted to have him so close to her, almost squirming when hot puffs of air tickled her. She had two reasons to want him to be his normal self: one for his own good, his father, Shinosamu, had told her that not letting his more natural self out would end up with him loosing control at some point – that probably had happened when she had been stressed out by his beast - , and two, for her own enjoyment. There was something about being with him that just made her turn to mush. She was definitely falling for the usual cold and distant tai but he will never know. He had this thing that he will never get close to anyone that didn't deserve him and she for one didn't consider herself as a proper candidate.

Cold air met her heated flesh cooling her down as her eyes snapped open only to stare straight at her white ceiling. Just as he had bit her he was gone and she knew she couldn't go after him. One huge advantage of being an youkai was a quick exit. Huffing as she touched her neck, her skin still tingling from his assault, Kagome traced the small puncture and teeth marks he had left behind, her dainty finger stopping on each one as if trying to memories it. She could still feel his lips, his heat, the delicious weight of his body on top of hers. She wasn't just merely attracted to the poor guy, the only thing she wanted was him and only him. Puffing her cheeks as she got up, Kagome rubbed her eyes and walked back to her desk, punching the small letters with enough force to make even the machine cry out in pain. She was going to get him, one way or another.

**-x-x-**

Gasping for air as he rested in his luxurious car, Sesshomaru covered his mouth with a hand, trying to calm his happy beast even for a while. From all the things he could have said and done, he had to chose the one related to a inu behavior. He had thought that she would be scared, but no! The little damned vixen was aroused by him. Growling to himself as he started the car, his eyes trained only moments on the wide window from her apartment, he sped off to his place, determined to think or do something that wasn't related to her. It was enough that his body had started to react to her nonsensical whims of wanting to see him, but for him to get painfully aroused by her, this was definitely something he didn't want.

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

"Yes, Sango-chan... The book is out, though I don't particularly like this one... " she huffed in the phone, her body diving in once again in her wall to wall wardrobe, as she searched for something to wear to the ball she had been invited to.

"I don't know why!" she groaned in the phone, unable to say why she was feeling like that towards her book.

"I'm not cranky... " she growled in the phone as she tugged on a piece of velvety fabric, praying that it was some kind of dress.

"...S-Sango! It's not about him!" she blushed, her eyes widening when her friend mentioned the little secret she had only told her: and that is about her serious crush on the daiyoukai, though she kept his real self a secret, something only she took delight in knowing.

"Mno... He hasn't come here in a while... It's already been two months now... " she calmed down, her mood changing again as she looked up, her eyes landing on the mirror glued to one of her wardrobes doors.

Red eyes bled from there, white mane making the pale face look almost angelic if it wasn't for the almost sad yet devious smile that tugged on the delicious mouth of the beast of her dreams. He had been the only one that had come to her from time to time, to talk to her about different things, to kiss her in the most sinful of ways, to make her lust for the real daiyoukai not his dream version, though either one was making her go crazy with want.

"Look, Sango-chan... I don't really mind him not being here, though I would much surely do anything he would ask of me if he would come, but I can't force him. I really, **really** like him, maybe even love the cold prick, but I can't do a thing right now. _**I **_wouldn't like to be forced into this, so I wont do something like that to him..." she finished, looking lovingly at the shaking head of the demon in the mirror.

"Yes...Yes... Well then, see you there, Sango-chan!" she smiled, clicking the phone shut and throwing it on the bed, before looking at the ceiling, exhaling sharply, forcing her lungs to take another breath and diving back in her wardrobe.

For the past two months, she had only heard Sesshomaru on the phone and only for the finishing touches on her novel and nothing more. She had tried to make contact with him for other things, yet he refused to listen, saying that he had work or she had called in a bad moment. As days turned into weeks she had abandoned the idea of calling him for anything but work. At night she dreamed of him and that was what made her feel even lonelier. She really wanted him close, yet he would never approach her.

'_Maybe he just doesn't like me...'_ she sighed, stopping for a second in her search for something to wear as the idea to not go to the ball, where she for surely was going to meet him and possibly be ignored by him, sprung to life.

Beating the idea away, letting it die in a corner of her mind, knowing that she was a fighter not a runner, Kagome wiggled further in her clothes only to yell in pain when a box toppled over from a pile and laded on her head. Mumbling curses she threw it out, her eyes widening at what lay inside. A sinful smile blossomed on her face as she looked at the beautiful gown. This was a message from the gods! She had found something really nice to compliment her for the extravagant serrate she was definitely going to in a mere week.

He was going to look at her whether he will admit it or not.

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

Taking in a deep breath, her eyes staring at the white building that was heavily illuminated, contrasting with the black sky that announced a heavy rain, Kagome fumbled with her fingers, unable to get out of the taxi and walk towards the two glass doors of the building. She was suddenly scared and insecure and nothing could make her stomach feel worse at the moment. Worrying her red lips, biting them with her pearly white teeth, she clenched her fists and looked again, only to yelp in surprise when a black head appeared out of nowhere on the window. Blue-gray eyes stared at her, bored and hard at the same time. It took her a few seconds to realize at who she was staring and, when she made her heart stop beating so fast, she paid the taxi driver whatever she owed him and jumped out of the vehicle, her hands grabbing her friend's cheeks in a vice grip, her anger boiling right under the surface.

"How **nice** of you to **scare **me to death, Inuyasha!" she smiled, pulling his cheeks harder and harder as the hanyo in disguise tried to make her stop, clawing gently at her arms.

"It's not my fault...ow, owww, owwwww... that you...ow... were staring at ...ow, owwww... whatever was that caught your eye! OW! Let me go, wench!" the brunette groaned in pain as she finally released him, huffing, her eyes piercing his skull.

"Well, forgive me for being nervous!" she growled, shivering slightly when a chilly wind hit her small form.

"Keh!" was the only thing Inuyasha said, before grabbing her arm with one hand while the other massaged his sore cheeks. He will have to remember not to scare the small miko again or risk loosing his face.

Seeing that she had no other option but to go in, her usually loudmouthed friend mumbling curses and profanities under his breath as he dragged her around, Kagome smiled as politely as she could towards her cousin, jumping with joy when her eyes landed on her best-friend and her husband.

"Sango-chan!" she laughed, hugging the brown haired woman as hard as she could, while stretching to kiss Miroku on the cheek. "See you have made it here... And with your clothes intact! Good job, Miroku-chan!" she laughed, while Sango blushed, slapping her husband's arm as he chuckled, hugging Kagome.

"If you have finished laughing, can we please go in?" Inuyasha's huff only made Kagome continue to giggle while she took off her long trench coat.

Swaying her hips in her knee-high, black satin cocktail dress that hugged her curves just the right way, making her quite large breasts stand out as she moved in the fully packed room, Kagome searched for the one man she wanted to impress. But she couldn't find him anywhere. Pouting, her heart sinking in her stomach, Kagome continued to smile and to answer questions, her eyes darting every time towards the door, expecting him to appear.

'_There he is!'_ her mind screamed as her eyes widened, his tall stature giving him away, though there were several men that reached that height but none had the presence and the attitude that belonged solely to the eye-candy named Sesshomaru. His black suit, black shirt and red tie took all the attention from all the other males as they instantly compared with the vexing super-model like dai, his quite white skin being complimented by the silken clothes he was wearing. His hair swished against his back, the low ponytail giving him another air, one of superiority and beauty that none could reach or surpass.

But just as the excitement bubbled up, her heart sank even further as her eyes saddened at the sight of another woman decorating his arm. A black haired beauty with black eyes, though, from time to time, they went totally red, as if she was intentionally losing control over her powers, was smiling at everyone, her aura flaring. When their eyes clashed the brunette's smirk only widened, the young miko's stomach bottoming out, her own person suddenly no longer important as if she could never compare to the newcomer. Her eyes flashed red again, the dark shade making Kagome shiver as the woman fallowed the tai around, flashing smiles after smiles.

'_Sesshomaru never did that. He was always in control... The only time it slipped was when both me and his beast pressed him on it and that's why I came to know about him... I wish those days were back...'_ she ate her sigh, a forced smile curving her lips as another critic started to talk to her out of the blue, making her loose side of him yet again.

A loud laugh of both vanity and superiority towards the others rang in the hall, making Kagome growl something about rude people as all the others started to walk towards the source of the sound. Frowning, her curiosity spiking once more, though she knew better than to do that, the young miko left her previous spot, chatting casually with those that wanted to ask her about different things, her eyes not leaving her destination one moment. Narrowing her eyes when her sight was met with four sets of black hair and one brown, her heart sinking when she realized who they were, she made no move towards them, watching the dispute from the sidelines.

"You really think you can compare that bitch to me? " the female that had so smugly taken her spot next to her crush rose her voice, her suddenly red orbs fixed right on her.

"Don't insult her, Kagura! You know nothing about Kagome!" Sango hissed, her eyes trained only on the well developed female, her sly smile and nauseating laugh making Kagome's stomach churn.

They were talking about her and this girl, who she had never met before, was bad-mouthing her. The only good side to this was that Sesshomaru was no where in sight. Thank the Lord for the small miracles.

"I know enough! She used Sessho-kun to her advantage so that her book could sell faster. She even stole his ideas for her own good! There is no original bone in that ugly body of hers even if you try to search for it!" Kagura laughed, pointing a well manicured finger in her direction, almost spitting her in the face, her curvaceous body slithering in her direction.

"Right, Ka-go-me? You are just a parasite on **my **Sesshomaru's back!" she hummed, tapping a finger to her bottom lip, standing right in front of her pray, her red eyes boring down on the smaller woman.

"You lyin' bitch... Kagome, don't listen..." Inuyasha's yell only made Kagome stand straighter, her eyes harboring no feeling at all.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. This doesn't make me feel anything. If she really wanted to hurt me with this she would have told me in a more private place, with some kind of threat, not like this. Using so many people to state that Sesshomaru is yours... I never heard him or anyone else saying that." Kagome huffed, passing the perplexed female, smiling to her friends. "And one more thing, Kagura-**chan**! You should never state something that's so obviously wrong about you and another person, especially when said person is somewhere near. Plus, the Sesshomaru I know, Sesshomaru Tashio who has helped me when no one else could and wouldn't, that Sesshomaru is never going to go out with a loud mouthed **girl** like you. I don't know what you thought was going on, but don't make him look bad! Of all things, I don't care what you say about me, but never ever try to make Tashio-kun look bad!" her deadly smile shone, her powers going haywire as she walked away, the flabbergasted spider youkai as she had identified herself as, yelling profanities towards the smiling miko.

Walking faster and faster, her eyes dropping to the floor when she met the quite edible chocolate-brown gaze of her crush, she passed him without looking back and without anyone stopping her or even listening to their yells. She needed to get out. She couldn't believe that she had been seen like that by him. Of all things she didn't want to be considered a pitiable woman, someone that just answered a challenge without thinking twice. Yet she had stood up to the onyx haired woman without a second thought, her heart being hurt and smothering to life when Sesshomaru's name had sprung from those vile lips. She truly didn't care what people thought about her, she was just the brain behind the story. But for her to attack Sesshomaru indirectly like that, that had been the worst thing ever. If he had believe a word the spider girl had uttered then he would have never associated himself with her. Yet he had stayed and had delighted her with his presence even if she had acted childishly. Maybe everyone was right and she truly didn't belong with him. Maybe her dreams meant nothing and were only figments of her imagination.

Huffing, fighting her tears as best as she could, she all but ran out of the building, blinking fast, her heart sinking when she saw the down pour that flooded the world outside.

'_Screw this! I'm walking home! At least I'll have time to cool down...'_ she sniffed, biting her tongue and running out in the torrent, her form getting soaked immediately.

**-x-x-**

"What happened?" his baritone voice went cold immediately, though he had heard everything.

"Sessho-kun!" Kagura chirped, snapping out of her bitchy state and hanging herself around his neck like some silly, grotesque ornament, her breath fanning close to his face.

"You! Why aren't you bastard after Kagome?" his half-brother's scream made him narrow his eyes even further, the murderous intend in them making the girl around his neck gulp a breath.

"Why would you go after that bitch, Sesshomaru? She isn't even worth it... Stay here with me.." she purred as best as she could, trying to make the scene believable, her body rubbing seductively against his.

Growling, pushing the nasty thing away from his person, Sesshomaru nodded only once towards his brother, turning around to dash after the girl that had haunted his dreams. How could have he invited such a creature like Kagura to this ball, he could never understand, yet he had and now this had happened. Only the gods knew what Kagome was now thinking, and by how her smell lingered in the room, she wasn't happy at all. She was suffering and he was one of the causes.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura's chant of his name made him snort, barely stopping himself from going to her and slap her. He was going to deal with her later.

Dashing out of the hall, his sensitive nose telling him that she had ran out of the very large building, the moon kissed tai abandoned his pretenses, his natural self coming out in a flash of light, as he sniffed the frigid, soaked air. Even with his impressive heritage, he could barely pinpoint where she had went, though he had a vague idea that she was indeed heading home. Running as fast as he could after her, growling when he lost her scent, Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, his head bend to the side, his nose in the air, not caring if he was being stared at or even feeling the cold rain pelting down on him. He inhaled the humid air her sweet flavor invading his nose. She was close, closer than she would ever be with him in her state.

"Sesshomaru?" her choked voice made him snap his head towards his right, her wide eyes staring at him. Wide eyes filled with every emotion anyone could feel and all addressed to his person.

Tsking, seeing her shiver as the rain poured down even harder, he picked her up before she could say anything and jumped to the sky, disappearing in the dark night as fast as he had arrived to the place she had taken refuge under. Her gasps for breath as he rushed for his apartment met his ears but he couldn't slow down. He didn't want to slow down when something in him told him that he was going to loose her if he did. He, above all reason, didn't want to loose her.

Rushing in the building, leaving the impression of being either a gust of powerful wind or a blur of black and white, the tall tai reached his door in mere seconds, the trembling package in his arms coughing for breath as he somehow managed to open the door and slide in. She was still crying if the small droplets of salty water on her cheeks were of any indication. She was still crying and it tore at him. But, unlike many in his condition, he didn't want to comfort her in the traditional way, with a hug or with a kiss. She had ran away from him when he had tried to talk to her, he had ran away from her when she had requested him to release a part of his frustrations and his powers when she was around. They were both guilty and he couldn't bring himself to be gentle. He had never been gentle and, to be honest, he didn't know how to be. It wasn't in his nature to act like that.

"Get that dress off and go take a warm shower." His voice rumbled, as he set her down, pointing to his bathroom as she opened her mouth to ask something.

But no sound escaped her trembling lips as she just nodded, the wet bangs sticking to her forehead. Had she done something unnecessary again? Had she angered him more than ever before? She couldn't understand and she wanted to slap herself for it. Whatever it was he wasn't feeling alright. Running to the bathroom, ignoring the rooms she passed, Kagome took off the garment she had taken so much pride in and went under the shower, yelping when the hot water hit her skin.

Rubbing his face, taking off his own wet clothes, his eyes sticking to the bathroom door, the silver headed tai walked in his bedroom to change. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a shirt he changed as fast as he could, after which he searched his room for something his new and unexpected guest could feel comfortable in. Huffing, he took out a fresh pair of his boxers and a medium T-shirt that was freshly cleaned, and walked out, just in time to see her exiting the bathroom, a white towel draped around her form.

"Wear these and come in the living room. I will make you something hot to drink and after that I will answer your questions." He rumbled, his eyes finally softening as she blushed at his offerings.

At least she had stopped crying. That was a good sign.

Grasping the things he had given her, Kagome zoomed back in the bathroom, closing the door and immediately threw the towel away, putting the T-shirt on. Flushing madly when she unfolded the red with black boxers, she stepped in them, frowning when they almost slipped off of her. Puffing her cheeks and smiling widely when she found the small strings in the front, she made a large bow out of them, shuffling again in the large clothes so they would cover her. The plain T-shirt was more like a small dress on her petite form, so she could literally swim in it, and his boxers were more like shorts, though covered up by the shirt she was now clutching in her small fist. It smelled like him. Everything here smelled like him: from the fresh clothes she was wearing to the rooms she was staying in and even off her skin. She could feel his presence everywhere.

This house was definitely his. She could even picture him walking in his very spacious bathroom, the white marble and golden decorations that were everywhere complimenting his skin. Her eyes zoomed over to the mirror, but only her flushed face shone from it. Reddened cheeks, swollen lips, wide blue eyes, damp hair that curled beautifully at its ends, framing her face just the right way, small frame almost disappearing into clothes too large but complimenting her non-the-less, that was what stared back at her. And yet, she could also picture him there, in the shower or in the tub, washing away the day's stress, long body being caressed by the hot water, steam waffling off of his sexy, naked form. She actually salivated at the thought of his delicious flesh, that proved to be much softer than anything she had ever touched before. She wanted to taste him, to drown into his thyme and rain smelling skin, to run her fingers through his silky tresses and hear him moan her name. Blinking fast when two red eyes filled with mirth shone back at her from the mirror, the boyish full lips turned upwards into a smirk, Kagome swallowed hard, blushed furiously and slapped herself across the face. He was a dog demon for crying out loud and for her to think such naughty things in his house while his other side, probably his beast, stood there and watched her with hunger marooning his beautiful features, was definitely the worst thing she could do right now. He would probably refuse to tell her why she had been visited by his more primitive side in dreams and why she only wanted him and no one else if he could smell the arousal waffling off of her body. He would probably be disgusted by the odor.

'_Though he smells incredible! I would make that smell into a cologne and sell it at the highest prices possible! It's just too mouth watering to pass!'_ her mind giggled as a shudder raked her body.

Shaking her head, her old habits of straying off the path she was destined to be on pulling another number on her, Kagome grasped the handle in her palm and pushed the door open. The smell of hot chocolate reached her nose as she inhaled the air, her stomach suddenly craving whatever he had made for them. Creeping out of the bathroom, the young miko inched towards the kitchen, her eyes taking in the dim lighted room, the modern furniture reflecting the thunderstorm outside. The boom of another thunder made her jump out of her skin as she searched for the elusive kitchen. Why on earth did Sesshomaru had such a big home when it was only him living there? Trembling as she fallowed her nose, cursing the weather when another crack echoed through his home, Kagome walked another few feet before yelping in pain.

"God damn it! What did I hit?" she cursed, scrunching her nose in pain as she drew up her foot to massage the sore toe.

Right in front of her, a small black box was sitting innocently on the floor, hiding in the shadow of the leather couch that furnished his living room. Mumbling something about how people always forget to put their things away when the light usually isn't on because of a storm and cursing her fear of said weather, the mahogany haired priestess stepped over the box, her eyes straining to accommodate to the light in the room.

"What are you trying to do, Kagome?" a deep rumbling baritone made her spin around, effectively hitting the heavy box again.

"OW! What does it look like I'm doing?" she hissed, jumping up and down on one foot as she rubbed her toe yet again, her imitation of a glare only making him snicker as he came closer to her.

"Whatever it is you're doing, you are failing, human. Now sit down and take his cup." He offered, pointing with his head towards the sofa she wanted to avoid.

"Well, excuse me for being such a low life, compared to your greatness, oh, almighty Sesshomaru!" she puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, stomping her foot and looking away from him.

Shaking his head at her antiques, the tai took another step, his body almost rubbing against hers, keeping his hands away from their forms, the steaming liquids in the cups almost burning his palms. Nudging her towards the couch with his hip, pretending not to notice her blush and smirking as she tried to stay where she was and failing, Sesshomaru swept her feet from under her with one foot, rolling his eyes when she yelped in surprise and tried to get up from the plushy seat.

"If you do not want to sit down and drink what I am offering, little miko, I will refuse to answer whatever insufferable interrogatory you have planned on introducing me to." He rumbled, his bored tone yearning him a glare and a pout.

Accepting the mug and crossing her legs at her ankles and he took the seat right next to hers, their elbows touching from time to time, Kagome stared at the brownish substance. This smelled even better now that she had the mug in her hands, but to think that he had made it for her was indeed puzzling. And above all, he had come to take her out of the rain and now kept her warm in his house without saying anything bad about her leaving the ball like she had.

"It was foolish for you to leave like that." He mumbled, his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the couch, the cup of the same hot chocolate she had resting between his stretched legs.

"There goes my fantasy..." she groaned, turning away from him, listening to the storm outside and his breathing.

Taking a small sip from the mug, Kagome licked her lips, astonished to taste something so good. It had the right amount of sweetness and he had added something that resembled milk that made it even better. Gulping it down, stopping when she neared half of the cup, the brunette closed her eyes, waiting for her editor to say something. Yet he kept quiet, as if expecting her to just through whatever she could at him. The silenced stretched on and on, no one wanting to be the first to spoil the moment.

"Why have you left?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, her ears straining to hear whatever he had to say.

"I left?" she asked, almost out of breath as she spun around on the couch to look at him. "You were the one that disappeared, that avoided me and kept your distance!" she pointed out, blinking fast, wondering why she wasn't feeling angry at him.

She had all the rights to be angry too! She had fallen in love with him and here he was accusing her of not keeping in touch. She for one had tried everything! Calling him, texting him, trying to reach him in every way possible and to no avail. He had been as cold as an iceberg. And yet she couldn't and wouldn't be mad at him, the sadness in his tone making her feel as if there was more to this silence and his behavior than he let on.

"I couldn't do anything about that. If this one had the possibility to be with you than I would have done anything to do just that. Yet I didn't want to risk..." his statement was fallowed by a slurping noise as he swallowed from his cup, his eyes still closed.

"Risk what? Sesshomaru, stop hiding things from me! Wasn't it enough that your demon visited me in my sleep so often that I almost died of exhaustion? Tell me..." she intoned, frowning at his unmoving form as she tried to see his features clearer.

"But that is the soul reason of this. Because me being near you would have killed you." He sighed, interrupting her. If he couldn't keep his distance from her, than whatever was tying them together would have strangled her to death. He for one didn't want her to be dead.

He could still remember the walks he had with her through crowded parks, with her laughing at him for being so out of place, or when she puffed her cheeks because he was too cold or too stoic, bursting into laughter the next second. She had taken him all around Tokyo, claiming she needed breaks for writing and inspiration for her books. She had even taken him to amusement parks on more than one occasion, grinning like a fool whenever he would try to remain composed when riding on monsters of carousels. He had been content and happy when she had been with him, feeling free for the first time as if she had been the key to his cage. He could still see her azure eyes sparkling with glee at the sight of his dead-pan face when she had suggested face painting. She was a bundle of joy, not many men or women alike keeping up with her spontaneity. Yet, with all the beauty she presented him, he couldn't be with her. She was going to run away from him if he was ever going to let go of all the pretences and he, for some strange reason, wanted to keep her there, to know that she was thinking about him.

"This is bullshit and you know it! If your beast wanted me dead he would have killed me long before you realized what was happening. And yet here I am! So why are you avoiding me and this conversation!" she glared at him, her eyes narrowing.

This was a silly argument they were having. No matter what had happened in the past she wanted to stay with him like this forever. She didn't care much about the mirror-demon, about her beautiful soul tormentor. She no longer needed an answer for that, yet she needed him to fill the void in her life. She had this urge to keep him close, to have him there for a kiss, or to cuddle with him whenever the mood struck. It was like... it was like...

'_It is like we are meant to be!' _ her mind finished the thought, though nothing changed on her face. He was rubbing off on her!

"Ask another question, miko..." he again changed the subject, drinking his hot chocolate in one huge gulp, putting his mug on the floor without moving a muscle.

"Oh, no you don't! You are going to tell me why you are acting like this and you are going to tell me now!" she hissed, finishing her drink and placing it on the floor like he had done, her prone body now hovering over his, without her touching him.

Her glare bore into his skin, as he tried to again find a way to explain what he knew was going to happen if they were ever to stay close to one another.

"You do not understand, you foolish mortal." He rumbled, his face and voice void of any emotion.

"I think I understand pretty well. You are a coward that runs away when something serious comes close to his path." She puffed her cheeks, annoyed.

"There was nothing between us." He huffed, cracking one eye open to look at her.

"You are the one that wants nothing to evolve. I for one love you." She stated, her eyes flashing brightly, before she closed her mouth with a loud clank, her face burning red.

"I shouldn't have said that... I shouldn't have said that..." she mumbled, hiding her face in her palms and turning away from him.

Quirking a pencil thin brow up, Sesshomaru only turned his head towards her side, her back greeting his one opened eye. Had she confessed?

"You are delusional..." he stated, closing his eyes again, his face facing the ceiling.

The couch under him buckled as she swished from her side, her light weight strangling his hips. He could smell anger in her scent. Anger mixed with arousal, though she tried to hide her feelings from him.

"I am not!" she yelled in his face, slapping his chest with one arm as she kept her balance with the other. "I think that's what your unruly beast was trying to show me: that I can love you, that I will love you. I am in love with you, no matter how much you don't like it!" she continued to scream, slapping him every time she finished a sentence.

Catching her hand before she could strike him again, his eyes opening only a little, the tai glared back at her. Her chest was heaving, her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, her lips were trembling and her face was flush. He knew she was a direct person but to 'attack' him like this... he never would have guessed she had it in her.

"Maybe." Came his late reply at everything she had said, his powerful grip disappearing from her hand as she stared down at him, once again, closed eyes, his serene face making her believe that he had fallen asleep.

Peering down at him, her anger still boiling under her skin, unable to do anything but just stay there and stare, Kagome felt hot moisture running down her face. He had disregarded her yet again. It had taken her everything to say what she had suppressed inside of her for such a long time and here he was not even caring. She had talked to her demon numerous times, feeling like she could relate to him, yet... she had been wrong. Oh so horribly wrong to believe that he felt something, anything for someone as normal as she was.

Biting her lip to not let her sobs escape, the young, in love, miko dismounted off of the tai's warms hips, her skin suddenly feeling very cold when met with the chilly air around the penthouse, and took two steps away from the couch and the unmoving dog demon. Rubbing her eyes with vigor, trying to will her tears away and failing miserably, Kagome shook her head again and again, her tresses falling all around her face.

"Forget it... Forget everything... I'm sorry..." she whispered, passing his form in her rushed attempt to get in the bathroom and change into her wet dress. She had to go now before she bowled her soul out.

But before she could even pass the couch, a hand shot out, her wrist being trapped in a vice grip by his much larger hand. Kagome spun to look at him, her mouth opened to tell him to let go, but the air from her lungs was forced out when she was pulled forward, her body crashing into his and the couch.

"Who said I was going to forget?" he breathed, his well toned gorgeous body sliding over hers, keeping her still as she tried to trash and escape him. "Who said I even wanted to?" his hot breath ghosted over her collarbone, inching towards her face. "Who said I didn't feel anything for you?" he stopped, his nose almost touching hers as his amber eyes focused in her own azure ones, all the mean words dying in her throat.

"I care about you and I feared that my own self would get you killed. I have loved before, miko. Remember what I told you about you being the second one I show myself, my true self to? The first person was a girl who I loved like a sister and yet she died protecting me from persecution when humans much like your and her self had found out what I was. They had tried to kill me and thus ending in killing her. If it wasn't for my father and some other demons I would have slaughtered them one by one." His sweet smelling mouth hovered over hers as his eyes were filled with sadness and hurt.

He had suffered because he had allowed himself to feel, to love someone. He had been in pain because one much like herself had dedicated her life to protecting him. He feared that, if he would ever allow himself to be free again, he would loose more than just his heart. She could see it clearly in his eyes, the way those people had treated him, the way they had mocked him. She could feel the guilt in him, the remorse he felt. He had been spared from death but not from pain. That was why he had been acting the way he had. Some part of him was still bleeding and she wasn't sure if he would let her mend it. She wasn't afraid anymore, not of the past or the present and she wanted a future with him. That was what her dreams, or more likely nightmares meant. He was afraid to put her in harms way.

"You have no idea of what I went through and yet you..." he growled at her, his eyes glowing with every flicker of light that came from the storm, his beautiful silver hair cascading around them. But his words were cut short when her hands came up to cup his face, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"You are a fool to believe that I will leave you as easily. I know I will be safe because you will be there. You are the reason why I no longer feel empty, so allow yourself to heal too, Sesshomaru." Her whisper made him clench his jaw, his eyes closing as he rested his forehead against hers.

Whatever it was she was going to help him with it. No wound should be left untreated, especially those of the heart. He was stronger than this. She knew he could recover and she desperately wanted to see him whole, arrogant and narcissistic as she knew him to be.

Humming, content to feel his aura relax around him, Kagome opened her eyes to stare into his golden pools, suddenly hyper aware of the position they were in. His weight kept her from moving, while providing her with enough warmth that she almost felt like it was scorching, his hips were nested between her legs as she had propped them up against his sides, and above the close proximity of both their bodies and their faces, her breasts were squished against his chest, the thin material of their T-shirt not giving her any privacy as he felt her nipples harden immediately. Gulping down a breath as she turned her head to the side, trying to find a way to get away from under him, not wanting to give away the fact that she was getting more and more aroused, the young priestess moved her bottom up and side to side, her face reddening even more if that was even possible. If her quite unprotected sex was as sensitive as she knew it was, then whatever was in his boxers was growing larger by the minute. Was he getting hard only from having her so submissive under him? If he was, then she was definitely going to get her wish granted, her lust for the older male making her insides quiver.

"Um...Could you... move?" she tried to make him budge, his smirk growing wider as she struggled with his weight.

"No." his dead-pan answer made her puff her cheeks and look straight into his eyes.

But before she could even open her mouth to retaliate something about him being rude and manipulative, even with his own feelings, she felt his boyish mouth on hers, his lips covering hers completely. Moaning at the silken sensation, Kagome forgot about everything as he deepened the kiss, his tongue picking out to lick her bottom lip, sneaking inside her mouth and nudging her own appendicle into a passionate dance. Hugging him closer as she sucked on his tongue, his unique flavor exploding on her taste buds, the young miko buckled under him, brushing her needy core against his straining erection.

Nibbling at her lips, his eyes trained on her face, Sesshomaru kissed a wet trail from her jaw towards her neck, biting on it slightly and licking the assaulted flesh with care. He was delighted to hear her moan, her breathless cry for more making him purr. Sucking and kissing his way down, the silver headed tai moved his arms down, his palms enclosing on her slim waist. If he wanted he could have cupped her in his palms, that is how small she was. Attacking her mouth once more as he trailed his palms upwards, his claws tickling her flesh, the still young tai ate her moans of pleasure.

This was beyond anything she had imagined. His skin on hers felt wonderful and every touch he made sent bolts of electricity straight to her core. He knew exactly were to touch to make her rattle against him, her legs circling his hips as she grinned her weeping pleasure against him. A low growl escaped his lips as she rotated her heat against his own, her tongue darting out immediately to lick a trail from his pink lips towards his partially exposed chest. As his arms went further up her torso, almost reaching her heavy, needy breasts, her mouth sucked on his pulse point, biting down on the flesh, her fingers massaging his elfin ears. Bestowing butterfly kisses all over his long neck, occasionally stopping to nibble at his Adam's Apple, Kagome smirked her feminine delight when she felt him shudder against her ministrations. Kissing him cast on the lips, smiling wickedly when his passion-darkened eyes stared straight at her, the beautiful miko attacked his lips, her tongue tracing the shell, her blunt teeth munching lightly on his earlobe. Just as her lips enclosed on his ear, the tai's hands shot forwards, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her delicious mounds, his palms rubbing over the taunt, erect nipples, his quiet moan being eaten away by her own, much powerful one.

Arching her back into his touch, Kagome felt her T-shirt being ripped, the now ruined cloth hanging on her form because of her arms. Pinching her nipples as he moved further down, Sesshomaru purred when her hands went to his head, her fingers tangling into his silky tresses. Kissing her skin, the tai sucked one of her nipples, feeling her moan harder, her hands pushing him down on her, urging him to continue.

His tongue rolled over her sensitive bundles of flesh, his fangs scrapping over them, making her arch into his mouth as his approving rumbles shot straight into her core. His mouth popped when he left his fleshy delight, his digits snaking down on her prone form, hooking into the waistband of his boxers and pooling them down.

"N-nooooo...oh... not f-fair!" she moaned as he nibbled on the skin above her bellybutton, his sinful tongue circling it a few times before plunging in it. "Y-you are st-still dressed... " she took a shuddering breath as she watched him arch a brow, his face so very close to her clean sex, her glistering, swollen folds awaiting his ministrations.

Getting up, his eyes fixed on hers, Sesshomaru all but ripped his T-shirt off, smirking when her tongue darted out to lick at her lips, her hips buckling under him when his hand went towards the edge of his heavily tented boxers. Wiggling free from their restrain, Sesshomaru hissed when his beautiful vixen cupped his jerking member in her hands, her fingers pushing gently against the prominent veins. Her hand moved up and down as he threw his head backwards, a low moan vibrating through his chest as her lips touched his heated skin, right above his heart. Licking a slick way towards his nipples, Kagome suckled on them, biting on the tender flesh, hearing her lover hiss in pleasure, his arms sliding behind her back. Pulling her up, her hot touch disappearing from his weeping erection, Sesshomaru kissed her soundless, lying her back on the couch, his hips once again settled between her legs, the tip of his quite big penis sliding dangerously in her virginal passage. Eating her moan as he shuddered in pleasure, the tai slid once again down her belly, his face coming close to her wet folds, his pointed tongue sweeping over his lips. He looked straight into his lover's eyes, as his mouth closed around her core, her almost scream making his pride hit the roof. Suckling her clit, Sesshomaru was delighted to find her sweet flavor pouring out of her and licked greedily at her slit, plunging his tongue in her, hearing her moan his name harder and harder.

Continuing his assault on her lower region, the moon kissed lord invaded her untouched body with two digits, hearing her hiss her pleasure as he moved his fingers around. She was beyond tight and, as she neared her climax, her sweat slick skin shinning in the lightning flicks, he ripped her hymen with his claws, sucking the blood with her scream and her juices. Satisfied with the result, seeing that she heaved breath after breath, Sesshomaru inched closer to her burning face.

The pleasure she felt was beyond any words as she shuddered under him, his warm skin making her feel comfortable and protected. New snakes coiled in her belly when his mouth touched hers in a passionate his, her flavor present in his mouth. She could still see white stars dancing in her vision and, as she felt him shift above her, her hands gripped his shoulders, his member sliding inch by inch, torturing her with his slow pace. Cringing in pain when his preparations failed to warm her up against his large invasion, Kagome pulled him down for a breathless kiss, his hands going between them to massage her clit. He was far too good at this, she concluded, as he pulled out a little before ramming himself back in, his pelvis slamming into hers, the wet noises of their joined sexes making her moan and arch her back.

Huffing, barely breathing, his eyes closed, Sesshomaru stood still, his lower region on fire. He felt so good to be in her, her snug fit making him shiver in delight as she shifted to accommodate to his size. But he was unprepared when her legs went around his middle, taking him deeper as she pulled back and slammed right in. Taking it as a cue to move, the tai began his thrusting, his mouth laced on hers as he propped his body on his elbows, his feet digging into the leather surface as he thrust harder and harder, seeing that all Kagome did was to scream louder. Puffing hot air as forced himself to sit straight, his hands on her hips as he pulled her to him, making her roll her eyes to the back of her head, her head bowed back, her neck exposed to his perusal as well as her jiggling breasts. She was beyond beautiful bathed on the light of the storm, her own breath-taking eyes fixed in his. Picking up his pace, Sesshomaru felt her insides constrict around him, as she gasped for breath, her release leaving her panting as he continued to push in her, his eyes glowing red, his face markings jagged, his hair in a disarray.

"M-more..." she moaned, right before he turned her on her belly, her ass sticking up in the air.

Ramming his pulsing cock into her liquid insides, his chest pressed against her back, Sesshomaru growled possessively. His furious pace brought two more climaxed from her tired body, milking scream after scream as he neared his own end. Snarling as she arched her back into him, his hands rubbing her breasts, Sesshomaru groaned loud enough to make her moan in delight as he shot his hot seed into her womb, his pulsing flesh melting against her. Gasping for a breath, his skin slick with sweat, Sesshomaru slumped on his right, with Kagome's body snuggling in his arms. Shifting so that the raven head was now sitting on him, her head tucked under his chin, the tai thought about how good this felt. She truly was different from everyone he had met before. Rubbing her back with one arm, the gorgeous dai folded his arm under his head, his amber eyes scanning her sleeping face. She had fallen asleep right after he had finished, her pleased and loving smile making butterflies flutter in his demon gut.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru heard his beast comment about the inappropriate place to bed his mate and to sleep, so, growling at him, Sesshomaru opened his heavy eyes, grumbled and pulled out of her warm body and took her in his arms. Walking to his bedroom, he placed her gently on the bed and jumped right next to her, cradling her in his arms. Closing his eyes, he heard her sigh with pleasure, and smirking, he drifted off to sleep, his leg draped over her small form.

His beast snickered but left them to sleep in peace. As long as they were together he wasn't going to say anything.

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

"Sessho-kun! How could you do this to me?" her annoyingly screeching voice made him pinch the bridge of his nose as he stared down at the papers he had to finish signing.

"I did nothing to you. So would you kindly exit this building before something regrettable happens." He intoned, his monotone voice only adding to the tension in the room.

Two pair of eyes stared at him, one with something related to pity and the other filled with rage. Looking up, his golden irises dilated in pleasure at finding his mate licking her lips, the small appendicle sweeping over her rosy lips, making his pants unbearably tight. A faint smile ghosted over his features as his attention darted back at the author notes he had to scribble down and at the contract for a future movie he was going to direct.

"How could you mate with this filthy human? She is a con-artist, a leach! She only wants your money and your status! Haven't I told you that?" her continuous wail made his migraine spike.

"Yes. Indeed you have kept telling me that." He snarled, abandoning his work and getting up, his face betraying nothing.

"So why have you ...?" her annoying voice and ample gesticulations made him growl as her red eyes focused with disgust at his mate.

Taking one step at a time as Kagome got up, her cheeks flushing when his youki brushed against her skin in the most sinful of ways, Sesshomaru all but glared at the intruding and obnoxious female that wanted to make his head explode. She truly couldn't understand that she had no room to talk here and that one more word out of her vile lips would end in a bloodshed. Reaching the safe embrace of his loved one, the tai buried his nose in her long tresses, his eyes closing in pleasure. She had been right when she had told him that she could take care of herself no matter the problem. She had been the one to close up all his wounds and make him realize that he wasn't at fault. She had been the one to warm both his bed and his life with her presence and he could never thank her enough, even though he had an eternity to spend with her. After all, once mated with a tai youkai of his caliber, she would get a part of his powers and his long life would be grated to her as well. Kissing her forehead as the spider hanyo continued her rant, her powers hitting the roof, the silver headed inu relaxed as Kagome's ki rose and fell around them, her usually bright eyes stormy with anger.

"You shall stop this bitching before I get serious, you ungrateful woman!" her hiss made him smirk as she turned her pretty face towards the heinous girl that snorted at her demand.

"You have already angered enough people. If you treasure your life you will leave before I stomp my foot so deep in your ass you won't be sitting ever again. I told you before and I will tell you again: I don't care what you say about me, but the moment those things affect Sesshomaru or any other person that I treasure, you are going down!" her growl, topped with a very predatory glare made the onyx haired spider take a few steps back as the blue-pink reiki rose and fell in dangerous tendrils around the pair.

"Now get out!" Kagome growled again, pointing at the door, her eyes narrowing at Kagura's attempt to say something.

A whooshing sound and the loud bang of the door were the last remains of the annoying woman as Kagome continued to fume. She had mated Sesshomaru only two months ago after her forth book release, and the spider demon, along side many others, had never stopped coming to ask for an explanations as if Sesshomaru really needed to give one to sluts and morons. But above all, her mate was beginning to get more and more tired and she didn't like to see him to out of it, even if that meant that he would allow her to pamper him, his normally stoic mask dissipating.

"You should calm down, mate, or risk harming the baby." His low tone made her shiver with delight before her back stiffened, her eyes widening at his sudden confession.

"You mean I... we... pups?" her flabbergasted expression made him burst into laughter as she covered her mouth, her eyes sparkling with joy, tears swelling up in them.

"Yes, koi. Pups... " he kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue darting out to meet hers, humming in pleasure when she pushed him back on the sofa she had been sitting on till that moment.

Strangling his hips as she nibbled at his neck, Kagome palmed his erection through his slacks.

"You...are...going...to...be...the...death..of...me" he moaned as she kissed her way down his chest, her hands freeing his member from its confinements.

Wiggling her panties off, knowing that no one was going to open the door without permission, the young future-mother impaled herself on his stiff rod, her groaned pleasure making her insides swell and grip him tighter.

"Maybe..." she puffed, a low moan escaping her lush lips as he furiously kissed her, his hands bringing her down on him with force, milking her first orgasm out of her.

'_I am going to be a mother...'_ was the last coherent thought that crossed Kagome's mind.

She knew that their pups were going to be beyond strong and, if his blood in her system from their mating ceremony was any good, then they will be full breeds with two types of mystical powers. But above all, she was going to have **his **children! This was indeed something.

As the two very in love beings romped one another with vigor, on the opposite wall from the sofa, the mirror flooded itself with red-black clouds, a smirking figure watching with interest and contentment on its pale face as they kissed and moaned. Red eyes gleamed, white hair fluttered around his face as he placed one hand to his lips before placing the two digits on the mirror that contained him. His eyelids fluttered close as the image slowly disappeared. If those two would ever fight, he was going to be there and teach them how to love one another. In his real of dreams he was king.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **So, my lovelies, I hope you liked this oneshot of mine. I do wish you to forgive any mistakes, seeing that I do not have a beta reader and that I am not a full-fledged English speaker (somehow I feel like Inuyasha every time I stumble across a really great writer... You get the picture right? I seem to be so inferior to some of the wonderfully skilled people I had the pleasure of meeting... meh...).

**Elenna! ** I want you to tell me in as many words you want, what you thought about this be it a good or a bad review, I do not care. I just wish to know your oppinion.

Minna? If you have the time and heart to comment please do! I do love every comment I receive and I am very grateful to you all. You always brighten my days! *bear hug*


End file.
